Nightmare
by Hikari Azayaka
Summary: Ketika masa lalu mengambil alih pikirmu, adakah yang lain di sana. Yang menemanimu meski tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya!


**Nightmare**

By

 _Hikari Azayaka_

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning :

 **Ooc, Typo(s), EYD, etc.**

 ** _Don't Like Don't Read_**

 ** _Just That Simple_**

 ** _I Hope You Understand_**

.

.

.

Desa Suna tengah tertidur beratapkan langit berbintang dan bulang yang terang benderang. Nyanyian jangkrik yang bagai lagu nina bobo terus diperdengarkan. Mimpi berkeluyuran dalam otak manusia.

Suasana yang damai nan sepi kontras dengan keadaan kamar yang remang-remang di salah satu rumah. Desahan tertahan memenuhi kamar.

Seorang pria berambut merah tengah bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin menjalari dahinya, kepalanya sedari tadi terus bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya bergumam asal. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepatnya. Sampai akhirnya rasanya tak tertahankan lagi dan ia berteriak. Teriakan pilu yang memekakkan telinga. Tubuhnya berguncang dan kakinya menendang-nendang udara. Mengganggu kenyamanan sosok lain di sampingnya yang dengan panik menyalakan lampu di nakas samping ranjang.

" Gaara-kun! " Pekiknya kaget melihat keadaan pria di sebelahnya. Lengan-lengan kecilnya mulai menggoncang tubuh pria itu, mencoba membangunkannya. Dan, berhasil! Kelopak mata berlingkar hitam itu membuka memamerkan iris indahnya. Napasnya terengah-engah seperti habis berlari.

" Ada apa? " Tanya wanita itu lembut sembari menarik pria itu masuk ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Gaara bergeming, nampaknya masih agak terguncang. Namun, lambat laun ia mulai bergerak menenggelamkan kepala merahnya dalam ceruk leher Matsuri. " A-aku... Bermimpi buruk... " Bisiknya.

" Ceritakan padaku. " Pinta wanita itu.

" Aku membunuh mereka. " Gaara menghela napasnya panjang. " Aku berubah menjadi Shikaku, kemudian aku menghancurkan desa. " Tubuhnya menegang, menjadi sekaku papan. " Ada darah di mana-mana, tubuh-tubuh kaku bergelimpangan di tengah jalan, pekik dan tangis memenuhi udara. Kau juga ada disana, " Napasnya memburu, pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Matsuri mengencang. " Dan aku membunuhmu. Aku membunuh mereka semua. Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku... " Rintihnya.

Matsuri terdiam cukup lama hingga hanya suara Gaaralah yang terdengar. Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian perlahan melepas pelukannya. Jemarinya mulai membelai rahang tegas Gaara, sementara mata oniksnya menelusuri wajah rupawan suaminya. " Itu cuma mimpi. " Katanya. " Tidak ada yang nyata. Lihat, aku masih hidup dan bernapas di sampingmu 'kan. Keadaan desa juga baik-baik saja. Lupakanlah, jangan kau pikirkan lagi. " Suara lembutnya mengalun merdu di telinga Gaara, menghantarkan ketenangan untuknya.

" Tapi ini berbeda. Aku memang pernah melakukannya. Aku membunuh mereka. Aku membunuhmu! Mungkin tidak sekarang tapi pasti... Sekali monster tetaplah monster... " Gumamnya sambil menundukan kepala penuh rasa bersalah.

" Hei, lihat aku. " Ucapnya. " Kau bukan monster. " Tegasnya.

" Dari mana kau tahu aku bukan seorang monster, setidaknya bukan lagi. "

Matsuri tersenyum makin lebar, menunjukan gigi geligi putihnya yang berderet rapi. " Karena aku percaya padamu, Gaara-kun. " Tangannya menggengam erat lengan Gaara. " Kau bukan monster, dan kau sudah membuktikannya dengan menikahiku. Dua bulan lalu, kau melakukannya. Menyatakan cintamu dan keinginanmu untuk hidup bersamaku. Tidak ada monster yang bisa melakukannya. "

" Tapi- "

" Rakyatmu juga menyetujuinya, mereka bahagia jika kau bahagia. Tidak ada monster yang bisa mendapatkan hal seperti itu. " Selanya. " Mereka bilang monster adalah makhluk yang buruk, tapi kau tidak seperti itu, Gaara-kun. Apa pun kau dulu, sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi kau yang sekarang. Karena semua orang berhak bahagia, begitu juga kau, Gaara-kun. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu tentang yang sudah berlalu. Tidak ada yang menghakimimu jika kau melakukannya. Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu jika kau melupakannya. Kau adalah kau Gaara-kun dan kau bukanlah seorang monster. "

" Matsuri, " Gaara terdiam, namun sejurus kemudian dia balas tersenyum pada istrinya, kembali mendekapnya. " Terima kasih. " Bisiknya. Sebelum kantuk kembali menyerang dan mereka tertidur, kali ini tanpa ada gangguan dari mimpi mana pun.

End

A/N :

Yo semua! Pa kabar? Gaamatsu, first fic! Mohon RnR! Jangan hina saya karena fic yang lebih mirip sampah ini! Huaaaa... Please senpai! Don't jugde me! Segini aja, ya! Janji deh yang berikutnya mudah"an jauh dari kata jelek! Amiiiin!

Salam

Aza-chan

See you next stories, guys!


End file.
